Flame Kat
Name: Ashley “Ash” Reynolds Hero Name: Flamekat Rank: N/A Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5’4″ Status: Good guy/Rogue Physical Description/Characteristics Ashley is a small shekat who weighs about 130 pounds. She’s got orange fur, with a darker orange hair with yellow bangs, that hang longer in her face. She most of the time wears blue jeans and little T-shirts that have Hello Kitty, or some rock band posted on the front. She’s normally got brown eyes, but they change to different shades of yellow, depending on her mood. When she’s dressed as Flamekat, she wears a special black outfit, that is resistant to her flaming heat. She wears a mask to hide her identity. As Ashley shy and kind, though she can be forceful when she needs to be. She smiles often and is very loving. Ash loves having having friends…but she sometimes seems to to push them away… mainly because she’s afraid of harming them. But as Flamekat, that’s a different story… she is more aggressive. She is terrified of large bodies of water and swimming pools… the fear developed after being tortured with the high powered water hoses that military used to control her flame abilities. Abilities She is a pyrokentic, having the ability to create and control fire. Past History Project F441, that was her original name, genetically created by a group of military scientist. Their job was to create super soldiers… just for the army. Project F441, was raised there at the base, in a fire proof room that was observed at all times. As a young child, she learned quickly that she could become a blazing feline torch. Which would be triggered by her emotions… Anger, being the most dangerous of emotions to trigger her special powers. Project F441 psychically creates the flames The military had great plans for her. Most of her life was training. She was educated by selective teachers…one she had burned to death at the age of ten… because that teacher gave her a bad grade. When that happened in front of Project F441, she ended up not speaking for months. They introduced her to a new instructor, Dr. Emily Patton, who eventually won her over and got her to speak again. Dr. Patton, also worked hard to get Project F441 outside privileges. The scientists always kept her on a high risk watch and didn’t really want her around other kats that may trigger her to loose control of her powers. Other children, who were “Advanced with Powers” would not play with her on the playground..they all knew clear well who she was and what she could do. This made her sad and made her want to to retreat back into her safe fire proof room. Five years later, after she’d been through many sessions of learning to control her abilities…she was sent to a new area on base. Never to see Dr. Emily Patton again…which horrified her. She had befriended her. F441, was ready to start training on the field, the military would tell her what she needed to do. And she did well….usually, decoys were set up and she would use her powers to destroy the target. She sorta liked what she was doing, she wasn’t being restricted on her power usage and the training helped her put her mind off the separation for Dr. Patton. Until one day, the military gave her live bait to play with. Prisoners from the state penitentiary were brought in and let loose with weapons to defend themselves. When F441 was told to destroy, she back stepped and pleaded with the military to not make her do this. In reply , the Military tortured her until she did as she was told…and finally she complied. She eventually destroyed them all and fell to her knees sobbing. Quickly she was labeled as mentally weak and not able to handle her job properly. They turned to working on other super soldiers and left her with a psychiatrist to solve her emotional problems. They basically wanted her to be emotionless. One night F441 was just falling asleep, when a figure entered her room. She recognized the voice immediately. Dr. Emily Patton, was there to help her escape. And she did, but not without ease. Dr. Patton was shot in the back and F441 was forced to use her flame powers on the people that had trained her. She quickly made it to Megakat City, where she has been hiding for 3 years now. Present History She has made a life for herself… She named herself Ashley Reynolds and lives in a little apartment downtown. She got herself a job at a music shop close by. Also, just recently, ran into a real nice kat named Cameron, that she has became quite attached too. A few months ago Ash has started using her powers to be a vigilante type of hero…just like the Swat Kats (Razor and T-Bone). And only uses her flame powers when necessary… for she doesn’t want to catch the attention on the military that kept her captive for so many years. Sources http://swatkats.info/mbi/characters/allies/reynolds-ash-flamekat Category:SWAT Kat Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Super Hero